Rotisseries are well known in the restaurant industry and are commonly used for slow-roasting poultry, beef, and pork. A common rotisserie includes one or more spits mounted horizontally across the width of a heat source. The spits are rotated by a motor which is connected to the spits through a series of gears and/or chains. In order to place a spit over the heat source to initiate cooking, or in order to remove a spit from the rotisserie, it is necessary for the rotisserie operator to stop the rotation of rotisserie. Next, the operator must reach over the heat source in order to mount/remove the spit from the rotisserie. This process is both cumbersome and hazardous for the operator due to his/her proximity to the heat source. Furthermore, a prolonged stoppage of the rotisserie can cause uneven cooking or even burning of the meat on the remaining spits of the rotisserie.
It is desirable to have a rotisserie which permits the placement and removal of a spit without the need to work directly over the heat source. In addition, such a rotisserie preferably permits continued operation and rotation of remaining spits when one spit is being placed on or removed from the rotisserie.